


Награда

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Ригальдо возвращается из Пиеты.





	Награда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара.

Из Пиеты Ригальдо возвращается босиком, и за ним тянется шлейф крови.

– Где твоя рука? – с любопытством говорит Исли, обходя его кругом. 

Ригальдо стоит нетвердо, зажимая культю плеча, и его сил хватает только на то, чтобы высоко задирать подбородок. Он следит за движениями Исли, не пытаясь закрыться, даже не предугадывая направление возможных ударов. Раньше его тяготило любое ожидание, он все время срывался, лез в драку, но после этого боя в голове крутится только одно: завораживающе долгий, протяжный железный скрип на промерзшей до инея площади.

Снег хрустит под подошвами Исли, по сугробам плывет его длинная тень. Под ногами Ригальдо тем временем снег проседает, чернеет отверстиями, тает там, где на него падают темные капли.

– Что там было?.. – спрашивает Исли, так и не дождавшись. В его голосе – насмешливое предвкушение ответа, похожее на мягкое урчание довольного тигра, и Ригальдо думает: сука, ты же все знаешь, ты же наверняка следил на расстоянии. И, с трудом шевеля языком, он докладывает: как убил последнюю из командиров пиетских клеймор, как почти милосердно прикончил ее подруг, как уже на выходе из Пиеты на него торопливо набросились собственные товарищи – скопище голодных и жадных глупцов, по своему скудоумию верящих, что, безрукий и раненый, он позволит им отобрать свою жизнь, свое право на поражение или победу, наказание или награду. Как он без сожалений растерзал их у каменной арки, ведущей в Пиету, вырвал сердца, отсек лапы и ободрал туловища, хотя еще часом раньше считал, что, как предводитель, не может позволить себе терять воинов...

...он захлебывается словами, переводит дух и невпопад думает: все благие намерения из него выбило вместе с тугими холодными ударами ветра, когда то существо раз за разом проносилось рядом с ним, и он позабыл обо всем на свете, кроме азарта битвы, и...

Черные ели, тесно обступившие крохотный пятачок утеса, заваливаются друг на друга верхушками, горизонт с шумом поднимается вверх, так что у Ригальдо закладывает уши, и, встрепенувшись, чтобы удержаться на ногах и в сознании, он договаривает:

– Как ты приказал, там никого не осталось. 

Исли проводит пальцем по его голому, посеченному плечу, собирая кровь, и мышцы Ригальдо каменеют. Твердый палец не останавливается, переходит на кожу груди и обводит сосок. Чертит кровью узоры. В животе что-то сворачивается в тяжелый комок, будто там лежит камень.

– Так-таки никого? – произносит Исли, склонив к плечу голову. Он как будто прислушивается к ночным звукам, но Ригальдо не может ничего разобрать сквозь шум крови в ушах. А потом Исли, коротко замахнувшись, бьет его в зубы.

Ригальдо шатается, сплевывает кровь на снег и без долгих раздумий вгрызается Исли в руку. Это выходит как-то само, как сто раз до этого, а потом его словно обжигает: мимолетная вспышка золота в глазах Исли напоминает ему о двух круглых огненных фонарях, ровно горящих поверх кривой жуткой улыбки, разъезжающейся на миловидном женском лице от уха до уха...

...позабыл обо всем, кроме громкого костяного стрекота – так трещали и часто подергивались крепкие острые крылья, когда та, другая, снова прыгала на него, раззявив зубастую пасть, и он смотрел в эту пасть, уже зная, что скоро она успеет...

Исли неторопливо разжимает ему зубы, высвобождая окровавленную кисть, а потом толчком в грудь валит Ригальдо в снег и перехватывает за горло.

– Если, как ты говоришь, в Пиете не осталось живых, с кем же прямо сейчас сражается наша Присцилла?..

С неба начинает сыпаться снег, снежинки большие, кроваво-красного цвета. По небу за плечом Исли, хохоча, катается алая луна, и черные тены елей колют ее, как острые пики, как когти, раздирающие глазное яблоко. 

Позади этой сумасшедшей луны – вспышки боя, отблески далеких аур. Где-то там, на вулкане, среди лавы и рушащихся скал, безграничная сила Присциллы схлестнулась с чужой ненавистью. 

– Почему ты ее не убил? – говорит Исли, низко наклоняясь. – Эту новую "пробудившуюся" клеймор?

Его длинные волосы падают Ригальдо на грудь, изо рта пахнет кровью – видно, Исли совсем недавно кого-то съел. И Ригальдо думает: вот оно, вот что ему напомнил этот бой. Исли тоже когда-то "пробуждал" себя по частям. Он до самого конца пытался сохранить свою человечность. 

Ригальдо с трудом открывает рот, но голоса нет. 

Пальцы Исли нежно поглаживают его кадык, будто не они едва не раздавили ему горло. И, приподняв голову, Ригальдо кашляет кровью ему в лицо:

– Потому что перед тем, как Присцилла проявила себя, эта пришлая почти меня победила, – и бессильно падает затылком в глубокий снег, вытягивается навзничь в сугробе.

Исли не отворачивается, не спешит вытереть кровь. Сидя на груди у Ригальдо, он всматривается в темноту, считывая потоки аур, а кончиками пальцев бездумно продолжает рисовать по замерзшей коже. Красная луна у него за спиной исчезает за тучами, будто поглощенная мощными челюстями.

Ригальдо смотрит на Исли снизу вверх – но видит руины Пиеты, пригнувшуюся кривоватую тень, нескладную, как кузнечик.

Скрип "коньков" на ногах, стрекот костяных крыльев. Звон, с которым она секла его мечом, и искры, с которыми удар за ударом таяла его защита. Исли много лет не позволял ему взять реванш, биться в полную силу, ощутить горячий ток крови и дрожание поджилок в предчувствии истаивающей жизни...

Если бы Ригальдо не потерял половину крови по дороге сюда, он бы, пожалуй, даже возбудился.

– Ты что, действительно считаешь, что она так сильна? – вдруг произносит Исли и цепко смотрит. 

Ригальдо сжимает зубы так, что те крошатся. Его правая рука по привычке дергается вперед. Ригальдо смотрит на давно уже не кровоточащую культю и расслабляется. Больше не повоюешь.

– Вот даже как? – медленно говорит Исли и встряхивает волосами. – Да ты околдован ею. А не убить ли мне тебя, не дожидаясь предательства?..

Ветер усиливается и метет снег снизу вверх, Ригальдо думает о хриплом голосе в вое ветра. 

Исли расстегивает бляху плаща и сбрасывает его на снег: 

– Надо бы действительно сперва разобраться с тобой. Есть немного времени, пока эти двое там мордуют друг друга. 

Ригальдо закрывает глаза, не в силах ждать. Ему ни за что не выкинуть из головы едва не убившую его ведьму. Против Присциллы у нее нет шансов, конечно – так же, как и ему сейчас не справиться с Исли. Ригальдо испытывает тоску от того, что чужая рука поставит точку в их незаконченном поединке. Но вместо того, чтобы оторвать ему голову, Исли несет его на руках, завернув в плащ, а после, опустив наземь, неторопливо снимает с себя одежду. Лижет Ригальдо в ухо, приказывает:

– Смотри на меня, – и, заставляя оцепеневшего Ригальдо сесть, садится напротив и переплетает с ним ноги. 

Они занимаются тем, о чем стыдно сказать, в какой-то холодной пещере. Всего в нескольких милях отсюда – Пиета, наполненная зловонием выпотрошенных тел, в лесах шляются уцелевшие сотоварищи, а на вулкане кипит чудовищная битва. Ригальдо не верит, что сможет хоть что-то противопоставить несвоевременному, жадному, собственническому вожделению Исли – но стоит ему снова подумать о той, кто едва не забрала его жизнь, как его член наливается кровью и поднимается, хотя ему было бы уместнее повиснуть сосулькой. И Исли, скотина Исли, опускается на его член. Ригальдо не уверен, что все это ему не снится. 

Он недоверчиво нюхает шею Исли, держится левой рукой за его спину, наматывает на кулак длинные волосы, заставляя Исли прогнуться в пояснице. Исли немного приподнимается и снова насаживается – принимая его в себя непривычно, натужно. Он двигает бедрами, приноравливаясь, и его вставший член задевает Ригальдо по животу, пачкая выступившей влагой. Исли настолько горячий, что в пещере становится жарко, а новый снег, залетевший снаружи, испаряется, едва коснувшись его кожи. Глядя на запрокинутое лицо, приоткрытый рот, обнаженную беззащитную шею, чувствуя тугой жар внутри чужого тела, Ригальдо тупо думает, что всю жизнь к этому шел – а вот сейчас не чувствует ничего, ведь Исли не похож на падающий на него силуэт изломанной, ощетинившийся клыками, когтями и лезвиями девушки-птицы.

– Какая она? – вдруг быстро говорит Исли, ускоряя движения, и Ригальдо сдается – слова, как горох, наконец-то катятся с губ. Он говорит о бое, о смерти, о жизни, захлебываясь и поддавая вперед бедрами, а Исли прижимает его к себе чудовищно сильными руками. А потом руки Исли выстреливают, как ворох твердых щупалец, и каждое щупальце – коготь, лезвие, костяное крыло или клык. И Ригальдо, зайдясь криком, наконец-то в него кончает. 

...он просыпается в молочной утренней тишине – укрытый лапником, под корнями раскидистой ели. Замерзший, одеревеневший, Ригальдо шевелится с большим трудом – и тут же смотрит на свою правую руку в недоумении. 

– Вставай. У нас чертовски много дел. Присцилла мертва. Надо бы представиться победительнице, – Исли сидит на поляне, завернувшись в свой плащ, насмешливо-отстраненный. Вот только от него все еще пахнет кровью и восстановлением. Ригальдо смотрит на правую руку Исли, голую, белую, сильную, юношески-красивую. Потом на свою – идентичную. 

– А, да. Я подумал – зачем мне боец без руки. Ты долго и верно служил, мне было не трудно вырастить новую, а эту пожаловать тебе в награ...

Ригальдо начинает сипло смеяться. Он стоит на поляне и громко, надрывно, обреченно ржет в голос. Он кашляет и захлебывается, не зная, как пояснить свою мысль. Этой ночью Исли принял его, а потом отрезал себе руку, чтобы теснее привязать Ригальдо, чтобы вышибить из него все воспоминания о другой, той, которая яростнее, и упорнее, и сильнее. Словно сохранившаяся в руке сила может удержать его не думать о лезвиях и клыках, ненависти на перекошенном юном лице, о скрипе и скрежете, о боли в израненном теле. 

Он стоит на занесенной снегом поляне и ржет, пока глаза Исли не темнеют. И тогда подаренная им рука по-хозяйски сжимает Ригальдо горло.


End file.
